


Fixing a device, just the device?

by ENILLORAC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENILLORAC/pseuds/ENILLORAC
Summary: Lena need to find out what to give to Kara as birthday gift. What about she have a little help of Alex to know exactly what to do for Kara? Yes, it's going to work, for sure![...]She traced a finger over Kara jawline, till she held her face and pulled her closer. Kara didn’t even give it a second thought.[...]Também disponível em PT-BR "Consertando um dispositivo, apenas o dispositivo?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with them ^^
> 
> Warning1: If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to leave this page.
> 
> Warning2: English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.
> 
> Warning3: This fic is not complete yet, so feel free to ask me to add something, I'll appreciate all idea
> 
> A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!

"Alex, I have no idea of what I can give to her" Lena walks around nervously. Alex just sited down on her couch and stared to the woman. "You know, Kara don't make a noise about her birthday, and it is a month away yet…" she pointed, now staring to the windows of the office. A great view of the center of the town under them. "Did you really call me here for that?" The brunette snorted and looked almost impatient.

"Yes!" Lena Luthor said for her and went to the couch, taking a sit next to Kara's sister. "You know Kara is important to me, I want to make something great…" – "You can just send her like million flowers again…" Alex said and her eyes floats, like she was remembering something… "You know she took them all to home don't you? I could not even breath inside her apartment" She said with a unbelievable look in her face.

"She told me, actually she was laughing on you for days" Lena crushed her nose and stare to the older Danvers. The woman just stared back to her and shaked her head.

"I don't want to send her some of these stupid gifts, these things money can buy but don't mean anything…" She rose again from the couch, Alex just watch how cute a Luthor can be, If it's even possible. They are in a great time now. Lena Luthor helped the DEO, helped the aliens and she thinks that Kara has a weakness for her… Anyway, she doesn't want to think too much about her lil sis being with someone, ew…

"I want something that is going to make her smile… To make her happy, something especial…" Lena said, completely blind about Alex contemplation, she walked toward her window and keep staring to the horizon.

Alex try a little harder to remember something that Kara would like. But her sister has anything she could want. Like she don't need too much for living. Kara was simple and there's just one thing she could like more than anything, knowledge. Then a light clicked inside her head.

"I know something!" once she said, Lena turned around and almost run to the young woman. "What's that?" the blue eyes looked wild and thirsty for the information. Alex took a deep breath, it was not a secret at all, and she really thinks Lena will never found out about the history of what she was going to tell her. "Kara has this device, like an encyclopedia, but it's broken. Or at least without battery. Do you think you can try to fix it?" she tells and almost could see the wheels running into Lena's head. "Is that a technological device?" her eyes start shining, she was really interested. _Oh boy…_

"Yea, she got it… Some… Years ago. It worked for a while and now she can't turn on again" – "And you don't know how to make it work? Not even her?" Lena asked and Alex should know better, but luckily, she has a great answer. "Nope. I work for government and Kara is a journalist… You are the nerd of us, so… But it's ok, I think you might to have a lot of another thing to think about in you Company" – "No! I'll take it. Could you bring here or should I ask my driver to catch it?" Lena's eyes are almost glowing for this part of Kara she will meet. "No, I'll bring for you" Alex rose from the couch and Lena follow her to the door. "Tomorrow" Alex said and Lena nodded happily.

/

It take Alex a little bit harder to find the device in Kara's apartment, but she finally found it buried in her sister's old things into her wardrobe. She remembers of listening to Kara say some word to the thing and then, it just glowed with the information that she wanted. That's how Kara gets incredibly good in speak and write in English and some another Terraqueous languages. It takes her some days to try to talk to the device, but once she did, she and Kara share the thing and all information they could think to ask. But she knows there's more. Kara said that the thing's hard drive is unimaginably big. But someday it just stops working and Kara hit herself on face, she forgot the charger. And as long as she was too young to know, they never find out a way to make it work again. So, as much as it concern to her, Lena could take a look on this. And if she makes any question, it was just a thing that Kara found somewhere, nothing important, nothing that can make she ever think that Kara is an alien, or even she is Supergirl. Well, good job Danvers.

/

First week

Lena had the device on her hand when Kara entered into her office one day. She was just staring to the thing, she still don't have enough time to take a real look to that.  
"Kara!" she said hiding the thing into her desk drawer. "What brings you here?" she rose from her chair and just walk to the girl. Lena was taken by surprise when Kara held her in a hug, almost lifting her up from the ground. She hold her for a little while and when Lena clear her throat, Kara just hold her far enough to take a look in her eyes. "You make my job really easy" she start with no clue for the brunette. And as long as Lena loved to feel Kara's body against her, to keep a hand over her muscles worked of her arm, she was curious. "What have I done?" She asks and to her happiness, Kara pull her in another hug. She could feel her chest against her, her stomach, even her legs. Something starts burn into her stomach. She could smell Kara's perfume and feel how her hair was too soft. She almost forgot the question and shakes her head when Kara push her to start talking.  
"The entire donation that you have done for DEO medical department and the equipment…" Kara stares into the blue eyes, and Lena has a little bit blush on her face, but luckily she could use this compliment as an excuse to blush. "Are you writing about these?" she asks, rising an eyebrow to the young Danver. "Of course I'm! I made you shine to National City eyes, so it's my job to give you all the compliments" she said confident and smiled to Lena. Oh… She love these eyes… Lena turned around and walk to her balcony and call Kara with a hand movement.

"Well, as long we have the chance to make people life better, alien included, I'm up to" she smiled toward the girl and for a second she almost see a flash of something in to her eyes, but Kara just adjusted her glasses and clear her throat. "Why are you doing this? You used to hate aliens…" She said and leaned against the balcony protection fence.

Lena followed her and look to the horizon. "Supergirl…" She just said in a whisper. Kara stared to the woman, her eyebrow crushed almost together when she wait for the conclusion. "She makes me notice that there are good aliens out there, and sometimes, they need help…" she said with a smile and Kara hit her with her shoulder. "I think you like her" Lena's eye go wide and she blushs. Kara makes an effort to look to her face and start laughing on her. "Oh Kara! Leave it alone! Everyone likes Supergirl" Lena almost shouts on her and then, starts walking inside her office.  
"But you like her most…" Kara teases her when following and this time Lena sit on her chair. "Yes, but I do like someone else so much more" she tried as harder as she could to don't look to the blonde. "Oh… So you have a love in your life…" Her voice sound almost hurt, almost. It could be just she overseeing.

"Yes, but I will not call it 'love' for now…" she said and look to her. There's a mix of pain and happiness into her eyes. Lena almost feel hurt to makes she looks like that and as soon as she can, she said "Do you want to have some… Coffee with me? Next week?" _Yes, coffee sound safe, that was not a ask for a date…_

"I don't know. Are not you going to be busy with your love?" Kara asks her, and Lena could listen tease and a little nervousness under her tone. She put a finger on her face and pretend to think a little "Do you think Supergirl will be available next week? Because just she could make me change my mind" Lena said with a smirk and Kara blushes. "No, I don't think. She will be busy" – "So, don't try running, Miss Danvers, you are coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.
> 
> Warnings:Chapter 1

Second week

Lena ran through a half of a block, she just couldn't believe that she was late, like really late, for her coffee time with Kara. How did it happen? Of course she knew. It was another time, again, that she got lost into all her papers, all the stuff of L-Corp. It happened more times than she would like to admit. Well, now she needs to found out an excuse to give to Kara, since she can see the coffee shop right in front of her.

Before she gets the chance to grab the door knob, someone open it, and now she is staring to the familiar green eyes. They stared each other for a second, so, Kara smile for her. "I thought you are not coming anymore..." she said and Lena just laugh, a tired laugh. "You were leaving? I got lost on work" she waved her hand in the air. _Ok, the truth is the better excuse, is not?_ Kara looked at her for a second and she held her gaze, this is not a reason to get ashamed... She always worked really hard, and she's just pretty sure it's part of who she is now.

"Ok..." Kara's hands were into her pockets and the blonde looked like she was thinking too hard in something. "You know, it's almost time for dinner, do you want go home and share a lasagna with me?" Kara just asked, without even thinking about it properly. The brunette looked into her eyes for a moment, bitted her bottom lip and pretended to think about it for a second, of course she would love to go anywhere with her friend. _Just as friends, right?_

"I would love it Kara, just let me ask for my driver to take us a bottle of wine?" Lena started looking for her phone into her bag. "No!" Kara answered her and for a second Lena looked surprised.

Kara never said 'no' for her.

"I have this nice one, actually Alex said that's a really good one, and I bought and love it. I think we should try it..." she said, looking to her own hands now "You know, if you want it". Lena could not hold a smile to fill her face, "Of course, I'd love to try anything you suggest". And she turned around, just to make ta point. When Kara did not follow her, she turned back and rise a hand toward the blonde. Kara looked to her hand and then smiled for her and took it. None of they wanted to think about it, not now at least. Kara just guided her down street, she don't live too far from there anyway…

"I think I'll need your help" Kara said with a little voice. "What's that?" Lena sound so curious that Kara could not help herself and smile again. "The lasagna is not done yet" - "So you invited me to 'make' a lasagna with you?" Lena pretended to be scared, but they know better. "No! I mean, no like this, I know how to cook" Kara shrug and right at this time she took Lena's hand, deinterlacing their fingers and put it in her arm, she lost the contact but what she could do? It's was damn Lena Luthor, people are staring to them both walking like a couple _; and they are not a couple._

"The idea is to you just sit there and watch me making the lasagna while we have this nice wine..." - "Oh, great! Thanks heaven, because it have been years since I cook anything" Lena said and she could not help herself when her hand landed on Kara's arm, she squeeze it a little and she almost could hear Kara's breath being stucked in her throat. She looked to the girl's face and well, she was blushing. But they don't have to talk about it, not now at least.

They walked too Kara's apartment and as soon as they reach it, Kara open the wine bottle, took two of her most beautiful goblets and served the drink for them. Lena was in silent, looking around her apartment, almost photographing everything. Kara has a really nice place; she loved how the girl mixed old stuff and some technology in her space. "You have a really good space here" The brunette finally said when she turned to watch Kara picking up all the ingredients she needs. "Yeah, it took me years to decorate it this way. You know, someof those things are really hard to find out, and I have all this ideas dancing in my mind. I knew what to do exactly when I bought it" Kara said for her, when she started put the meat in a pan, starting the process of making the best lasagna of her life. Just because, you know, a Luthor was going to eat it. "I like all of it" Lena said and took a sip of her wine. It was a delicious one, Kara was right. "You have a good taste for decoration and for wine" she raised the goblet and smiled. Kara hid her blush with her own goblet, and just ran over all her kitchen to put everything together and be able to make her plate.

It didn't take really longer until she was putting the lasagna at her oven, and she was completely aware of Lena looking at her, studding her, watching her. She held the woman gaze too many times to count and now, she has no idea of what to do until the meal be ready.

"Ok, what do you want to do now?" she asked to Lena and the brunette throw her another breath take smile. "Sit down here with me, tell me something about you, let me lead the interview this time" she said and Kara nodded as she gently sited next to her, not enough to touch, but almost this close. "What you want to know?" she took of her glasses and squeezes her nose. Lena stared to her and narrowed her eyes. It almost hit Kara like a train on the track. She should not, never, take her glasses off. _Crap_. She took a deep breath and wait for Lena's question. The woman studied her for another second and then started "Why the glasses, your eyes are so beautiful to hide" She took a breath and Kara almost smile in relieve. Maybe she just didn't link the points. "I need it to closer view, almost every time. I could option for surgery, but not now. Maybe when I get older" she shrugged and Lena nodded. "Where did you grow up?" She took another sip of her wine and Kara imitated her before answering. "I grew in a big city, New York actually, and then, the Danvers adopted me and I came closer National City" that's the closer she could get from living into Krypton capital and on earth after that.

"So you like big cities?" – "Yes, I love people from the big cities. They are so free in their thoughts, you know, nothing is really weird or strange in National city" She answer and now she almost could see it coming, Lena looked deep into her eyes and she almost could see the woman lying downs closer to her "What kind of person you like more, I mean, what's your type Kara?"

Beep Beep Beep

"Sorry, I think you are going to be curious about it. Lasagna is ready…" Kara ignored Lena's disappointment face an went to the oven to get their dinner. Just in time!

They have they plates and Lena's realize how hungry she was and how great cook Kara can be, they almost didn't talk. Of course not, Kara can eat like a lion or something, and Lena decided to get back to a safe place. What's in her mind to ask such thing? Kara is probably straight anyway…

It was around ten pm when Lena call her driver and decide to go home, it was a free day tomorrow but she was really interested in working on Kara's gift, and after this week she thinks that she may have an idea to fix it and make it work. All she need is to found and adapt a higher font of energy to the thing. Well, two weeks least, she needs to hurry.

Kara leaded her to the door, and when Lena turned to give her a hug of goodbye, she just didn't hold the wish and lifted the woman a little bit up from the ground. "Kara! Can't breathe!" Lena shouted with a smile and Kara took her down. "Thanks for the night, I love it" Lena nodded and before she even allow her brain to try to make her take a step forward and kiss Kara goodnight, she bit her bottom lip and said goodnight.

She was in the half of the hallway when she heard her name, and turned back to look to Kara "Yes" – "By the way, my type is brown, tall and with blue eyes". Kara blinked for her, a tease smile in her lips, and adorable blush in her cheeks. She waved a goodbye and closed the door.

"Oh"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.
> 
> Warnings:Chapter 1

Third week

Lena changed her position, her ribs was feeling a little hurt by staying this way for too long. "Does it hurt you?" She asked when she feel Kara sigh beneath her. "No, It's ok" she replied and kept staring the TV.

"How did we end like this?" the brunette ask her and Kara just took a look down on them. "Like what?" – "Kara, I'm on top of you in your couch. How the hell did it happens?" she asks again, but instead of got away from the girl, she snuggled a little bit more against Kara, an arm around her pulling her even closer.

"We were watching a movie, on the couch. And you know, we change position, human normal behavior…" Kara tried and stroked a lock of Lena's hair. "You know, you are too touchy for someone that I just met" Lena said for her and Kara took the control and pressed the pause button, if they are going to talk about it, so she wants to pay the right attention to her. "Lena, I think we know each other for almost a year now" Kara said and shrugged. "I never have being this close with anyone else for too long" Lena leaned more against her, if it´s possible. She took a deep breathe, and if she just keep quiet for a second, she could hear Kara's heart. "As a Luthor, I have to confess that I'm feeling strange. We were almost never allowed to do this" she pointed to them and held a smile. "And as Lena, how do you think?" Kara asked and she bit her lip, now, that was a long shot. "Will it be weird if I say it's amazing?" – "No, it's not. Actually me and Alex do it ever. You know, as sisters." Kara smiled for her, and looked to the TV again and pressed the play button. "It's weird that you don't let me watch the movie. You're so keen to watch it, stop talking" Kara teased her.

"Kara, I'm not your sister. Or have any sister feelings for you" Lena pointed when she decided to rose over her elbow and look to the blonde. "I know" Kara said and adjusted her glasses. The brunette frowned, her mouth forming a little o, she lost the words. "What you mean you know? And you are allowing me to do that?" she was almost scared, actually she was scared. "Because I like you too. From where I came, we are supposed to be married or something by now" Kara told her and Lena just kept looking into her eyes, surprise ran through all her face. When she didn't give an answer or a smart tease, Kara started to feel like they are not on the same page. She started to be scared. Lena like her, is not? All the time that they spend together without any explication, not for work of none of them, not for business or anything else. The way Lena looks at her, how close they get, how long they use hug each other, how she gets lost in her beautiful blue eyes. How Lena keeps looking to her mouth when she speaks. How their heart beat go crazy when they are close. Damn, it's not possible that she read all the signs wrong. "You like me, is not?" she finally asked Lena, breaking all the thoughts the woman were having. "I do" Lena answered her, but nothing more. She stood up from the couch and put her shoes back. "I'm sorry, I have to go" before she can even take her bag, Kara jumped and put herself between her and the way out. "Lena, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I usually make a lot of mistakes, if this is one of this, just tell me. I'm sorry anyway" she tried, but the woman just leaned a hand in her arm. "It's ok Kara. I'm just surprised. I have to go and think about some things alone now. I promise I'm going to call you" she said and Kara watched her just going out her apartment. _Crap._

/

"Alex, did I said something wrong?" Kara was walking around her living room, with a very amused Alex looking toward her. _Poor thing_ , that was all what Alex could think about her. "Kara you usually solve your problems so easy. It's not this simple to everyone. Looks like you came out to her and bring her with you" Alex almost laughs in this part.

"I just can't understand why is so hard to people accept that they are attracted for same sex people. To believe that they can have a natural relationship. It's normal in Krypton" Kara said and end up siting on her couch, head in her hands.

"Did you said that for her?" – "No. I can't say nothing about Krypton, remember?" - "Yes, but you know how to come with something" Alex went to her fridge and took some ice cream. She sited near her sister and offered one to her.

"So, Lena Luthor uh?" the brunette hit her shoulder against her sister. "Can you believe?" Kara adjusted her glasses and smile, a mouth full with ice cream. "I don't see it coming, I just realize feel days ago and today it all end up like that" she answered and took another spoon of the dessert. "I see it coming" Alex said happily. "Did you?" Kara looked surprised. "Yes" Alex just said and Kara knows better than pushing her sister to say more about anything.

"I think she's going to be good for you" the brunette just shrugged and took a spoon of ice cream, "Anyone would be better than Mon-el anyway".

/

Lena Luthor got home as soon as she thinks was possible. She did not stop until she was in her lab, working in Kara's device.

Of couse she knew she had feelings for her. All the signs, all the butterflies in her stomach, all the way Kara make she feels special. She was just not ready to admit it to herself. She was afraid that Kara would never look the same way to her again. Because everyone knows that it's really complicated to be gay. And it's not a choice, it's something you can just change and to try to no feel. Heavens knows how hard she tried to no feel like that for her friend. Her only real friend and she destroyed it, _great Luthor..._

But the blonde was so ok with that, and she scared her. This was not one possibility she could ever wonder about. Kara liked her too, even if she spent too much time with that stupid boy in the past.

"Awn" Lena complained when electricity hit her finger. She was almost there, just need some adjustments and she will give it back to Kara. Another spark comes out of the thing and then, it turns on. "Oh gods" she whispers. Three little flaps open and a hologram comes out.

"Yintoni na umbuzo wakho namhlanje?" The holo said and show the words for her.

"What? In what language is this? "Lena just asked to no one and kept looking at the thing

"Ulwimi sokuzingela ... Detected language: Earth English. What's your question today? "" Once again the voice came out and the text showed in the holo. "Ok ... What are you?" Lena shrug, feeling almost stupid for the question. "I'm a knowledge unit. I keep all information from knew space and planets "-" Oh "Lena whisper. Looks like she found something that belongs to an alien. "From whom do you belong to?" She tried, hoping it's going to give her a name. She does not know exactly what to do with that name, but anyway ...

"I belong to Kara Zor-el"


	4. Chapter 4

The Bday

Was almost one am when Kara listened to someone knocking her door.

She sighed and got up off her couch, asking for all the gods that was not a late visit of someone that was not invited for her Earth birthday.

She asked just Winn, James, J'onn and of course Alex and Maggie. They had such a nice night, great games, a lot of food, good quality alcohol and a really big cake. She loved every part of it, she asked them for not leaving, but you know, adult thing. Everybody has to work at the day after. Probably even Supergirl.

Kara was sure that just Alex noticed she did check her cellphone sometimes, and she knows the blonde was waiting for a signal from Lena. But she was "going to be busy all the day", as her secretary was too much happy for sharing.

So she didn't bothered looking through the door, she just opened it.

Her breath got stuck in her throat for a second when the blue eyes met hers and she almost melts right there. "Lena!" she screamed and jump over the woman, not even caring with the flower that she was holding. "I'm afraid I'm late for your party…" she said when Kara pulled her into her apartment. "I don't mind. Actually I did, but you are here now" the blonde said when Lena gave her the flower. "It is a Tulip, because roses are overestimated" the brunette shrug and she smiled for her and took a deep breath "And because I was in Holland, you know, the best tulips in the world comes from there" she looked deep into Kara's eyes, and the girl just smiled even bigger.  
"I love it Lena! It's wonderful. I was afraid that you are not going to show again, because the last time when we saw each other…" – "Never mind. I made some search and understand from where you grab the concept now. And I have another gift for you…" as she said, the older woman took the device from her bag and gave it to Kara.

Her eyes went wide open. "How did you get it?" she asks and took it, adjusting the glass on her face. "Alex gave me. She asked me to fix it. And I did." Lena said and then she turned to take a look out of Kara's open windows.  
She waited until the blonde be ready for talking. "So, you know about…" Kara asked her and she laugh. "That you are the Supergirl? I knew since the day you saved me from falling off my office's balcony" - "How?" – "C'mon Kara, having a coffee with Kara Danvers?" she pointed and the girl almost looked ashamed now. A blush going over her neck and cheeks. "Looked good at the time-" – "I'm not here to talk about it" Lena said when she gets closer to the blonde. "I did some questions to that device, and I'm afraid that I did send you some mixed signals" Kara held up her glasses that were slipping down from her nose, finally deciding that she could just take it off.  
"Lena I do understand if I've made a mistake thinking that we could mean something different, I'm sorry" she said, looking to her shoes now. Because you know, not all of women are gay or open to meet other women. "No, you are right" Lena took her face, and lifts it with a finger, closely now. "I like you. And I want to clear the signals" Kara could feel her breath in her face now.  
 _Was Lena going to kiss her?_  
Her brain was going off now and she just watched the woman smile bigger before she closed her eyes and put her forehead on hers.

Lena smiled, feeling how Kara went closer to her, she likes it a lot. Kara's eyes are closed when she felt Lena's lips over hers, just like a phantom. "Happy birthday" she whispered and then she left Kara. She almost kept her eyes closed, but she was keen to take a look on Lena's face right now. To remember how luck she was for having this woman in her life.

"Can you go to my apartment tomorrow night? She asked before starts leaving the girl, going toward her door. "It's like a date?" Kara asked, "just to be sure…"  
Just to understand that she's not making any another mistake.  
"Yes, like a date." Lena said and finally leaved her alone.

"Oh Rao…"

/

OK, so Kara was there. 7 o'clock, as they decided by messages earlier. She kept biting her lips, for once in life she was really scared to go and talk to the brunette.

She checked again, clothes? Ok. Flower? Ok. Wine? Ok. Glasses? Ok. Should she took off her glasses?

The girl finally took a deep breath and knock Lena's door. It took less than a minute to the woman appears and ask her to come in. "Hello", she said warmly, taking Kara's coat.

"I don't know in what page we are here Lena…" she decided to ask right when she saw the woman, because she knows she was going to lose the grip if Lena try to kiss her again.

"I think I make it very clear yesterday Kara, didn't I?" Lena told her when putting the flower in a vase and giving Kara the corkscrew. The blond just open the bottle and wait for some glass or goblet. "Yes, you did. But why now?" she asked the brunette as Lena lead her to her couch, a very nice one that she has in her apartment. Kara noticed that's was almost like hers, no walls.

"I was too afraid of my feelings for you. First because is not really easy being gay on Earth. I assume that you have an idea about it now with you sister…" Lena started as she seats on her couch, patting the cushion closest to her. She wanted Kara closer. "And second, you are Supergirl. How bad can be a Luthor falling for a Super?" She shrugged and smiled when Kara landed next her, their knees touching.

"You know it will never stop me" Kara answered her and looked deep into her glass before taking a sip of her wine. A really good one, she needs to thanks the girl from the Wine Shop.

"Yes, but then… Wee Mike, 'Of the interns'"… Lena imitated her, hiding her face from the amused face of Kara. "Oh Rao, you liked me since then?" She asked, almost scared. "Why don't you tell me? It would save me a lot of time… And hurt" Kara said, something between hurt, amused and regretting. "Well, I thought you were already with him. You know, he followed you as a puppy dog everywhere. Actually makes me sick." Lena tried her best to hold the last part, but she was afraid that the drink was already messing up with her. She took almost a bottle before Kara arrives…

"Yes. He was my kryptonite" Kara told her and this time something clicked in Lena's eyes. "What I'm for you?" she asked to the kryptonian, a part of her was really scared with the question, but she has to know. To know if she means something, or if she's just jumping into another stupid young relationship. Because all the gods know she doesn't have time for that.

Kara spaced for a little, and when she finally looked to Lena, her eyes were happy. "You're my yellow sun." Lena moved in the couch, getting a little bit closer to her. "Care to explain…?" She asked soft, and put her glass over the table behind them. Kara cleared her throat, and bitted her lip for a little while. "It may sound heavy… Because you know, we are fresh…" she pointed between them, but Lena waves her hand as she didn't mind. "Heavy is good for me". – "Ok, so… The sun, your sun, humans sun, it's a yellow star. I'm sure you know that" Kara smiled, really ashamed of what she was going to confess her now, but there's no another option. She wants to go deep and heavy too. She missed her glasses, to have something to do with her hands.

"This is what makes me a Super, the radiation makes me powerful. So… You're my yellow sun" she ends and Lena nodded to her. "Great. I'm radioactive now" she said as she scooted a little closer to the blonde, teasing her, sharing a devious smile. Kara smiled back, she could not believe how luck she was. They look trapped in time, Lena wanted to freeze, and keep them in this moment for ever.

She traced a finger over Kara jawline, till she held her face and pulled her closer. Kara didn't even give it a second thought. She kissed her hungry, keen for more, wanting to feel Lena closer, to make this woman hers. They shared a moan and Kara finally moved to ride Lena's lap. That was all kind of new for her, she was never with a woman before and she never feel that passion, that desire, that luxury and also all the kindness, the comfort, the pleasure of taking care of someone and be cared.

Lena broke the kiss and look up with a chesire smile. "I have something for you" she said and Kara turned her head sideways, really interested. Lena squeezed her leg a little, to ask Kara to give her a control that was in the opposite side of the couch. When she got it, Lena pressed a button and them a pale green light comes out of her major light in the room's ceiling and some little ones around in the walls.

Kara's eye got wide. "What is it Lena?" she asked, a little part of her praying to Rao that was not a trap. "I know what you're thinking and it not a trap" Lena told her, she understand that seeing kryptonite wasn't easy to explain. "There's enough, and only that amount of exposure to make you less strong. Not as human, but enough to allow you to touch me without breaking me, or without being scared of hurting me. If you don't like, I can take all off." Lena said, as she studied the blonde's face. There was a mix of fear and luxury. "You promise you never going to turn it against me?" Kara asked her, and of course Lena knows it was going to happen. "I feel really gratefully to the universe to give you to me, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you. Never."

Kara trusted her. She was the only one who will ever trust her.

"So, where exactly you want me to touch you, little Sun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey folks, this is the end.
> 
> Let me know if you are going to like it, and if I should continue this fiction. Thanks all of you =]


End file.
